Bakugan The Adventure Begins!
by Alian Marvell
Summary: runo and her twin Alian have no friends but everythin change when she finds out that she has powers.she goes to baku brawl acedmey and she make friends and crush and also enemies!danxruno shunxalice juliexbilly ocxoc.read and review!XD
1. summary

**RUNO IS BACK RUNO IS BACK! sorry guys I was just so happy that runo is back in bakugan in mechtniem surge.[did I spell it right?]ok back to the story I am writing a new story called good vs. evil [a/n:I cant think of any other name]in the story is that runo is a new girl school named baku brawl acedmey[a/n:cant think of any other name either]in this school she met new friends new crush and new on to find what happens!**


	2. will i make new friends?

**Alian:HI GUYS SORRY FOR SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO THE LATE UPDATE!**

**Runo:why did u update late?**

**Alian:because i didnt know how to update a new chapter!**

**dan:ok ok now can we please continue?**

**alian:yeah sure!**

* * *

><p>chapter 1 will i get new friends?<p>

runo pov

_i was playing in the park then suddenly some boys came and and said"look what we have here a blue haired freak"leave me alone"i cried."not until we do this"one the boys said and they started hitting me with rocks"LEAVE ME ALONE"I shouted but the didnt started i heard a boy shout"LEAVE HER ALONE"he had brown hair and red/brown boys run boy came near me and said"are u ok?"."yeah thanks"i said"what ur name?i asked".my name is-_

**!**

"stupid alarm clock"i yelled and i threw the clock.I was having i such a nice dream but this stupid alarm clock woke me up.I always have the same dream but i never get to know the boys the way my name is runo misaki i just moved in bayview i am 15 years old and i have no friends thats just because every one hate me i dont ever i tried to be friends with them they just call me a freak and runaway.i took a shower and then i wore yellow jacket with no sleves a pink shirt a white skirt pink gloves and and pink boots after i was dresssed

i went down stairs there my mom was cooking and my father was reading a new newspaper"good morning dad and mon"i greated them"good morning dear"my father said "are u exited to go to ur new school and make new friends?"."yeah i hope i make new friends over there".i said sadly i havent been able to make a single friend."dont worry u will make friends soon dear very soon"my mom said"yeah"i said."by the way whats for breakfast?"i asked"scrambled eggs and toast"my mom i ate my breakfast i went out to the park thier i sat down at the park was beautifull!thire were slids swings and children were playing only think thet was in my mind was that

"will i make new friends?"

* * *

><p><strong>ok i know i it is very short but no need to worry i will update tomorrow with a looomg chapter i promise and i wont break it so for now bye and see u later!and one more thing please rewiew and send a any idea for this story or for danxruno moments!SEE U LATER!<strong>


	3. a new friend part 1

**Alian:HI GUYS i am back!**

**dan:when will i come in the this story?**

**alian:in this chapter**

**dan:sweet!**

**shun:what about me?**

**alian:hmm...in the next chapter!**

**shun:then what am i doing here now?**

**alian:no idea u came here in the first place and can u do the disclamer**

**shun:alian marvell dose not own bakugan she only own her ocs**

* * *

><p>chapter 2 new friends<p>

i was sitting in the park lost in my thoughts when all the children went to thier home.I was all alone in the park when i started singing

Sometimes you think you'll be fine by yourself  
>Cause a dream is a wish that you make all alone<br>It's easy to feel like you don't need help  
>But it's harder to walk on your own<p>

You'll change inside  
>When you realize<p>

* * *

><p>dan pov<p>

i was running to the park from my crazy fangirls and then i hide behind a bush but i heard someone i turned around i saw a girl with blue hair singing.

[Chorus:]  
>The world comes to life<br>And everything's bright  
>From beginning to end<br>When you have a friend  
>By your side<br>That helps you to find  
>The beauty you are, when you open your heart<br>And believe in  
>The Gift of a Friend<p>

The Gift of a Friend...

Someone who knows when you're lost,  
>And you're scared<br>There through the highs and the lows  
>Someone to count on, someone who cares<br>Beside you wherever you go

You'll change inside  
>When you realize<br>[Chorus:]  
>The world comes to life<br>And everything's bright  
>From beginning to end<br>When you have a friend  
>By your side<br>That helps you to find  
>The beauty you are, when you open your heart<br>And believe in  
>The Gift of a Friend...<p>

And when your hope crashes down  
>Shattering to the ground<br>You, you feel all alone  
>When you don't know which way to go<br>And there's no signs leading you home  
>You're not alone<p>

[Chorus:]  
>The world comes to life<br>And everythings bright  
>From beginning to end<br>When you have a friend  
>By your side<br>That helps you to find  
>The beauty you are, when you open your heart!<br>And believe in  
>When you believe in!<br>When you believe in...  
>The Gift of a friend...<br>Ooh...

i started clapping

runo pov

after i finished i heard some one clapping i turned around and saw a boy with chocolate brown hair red/brown eyes and caramel skin he seem fimilar...wait! he is the boy of my dreams and i thought that the boy dosent exist."You have got a nice voice"he said.I suddenly felt I blushing but he is just saying that i had got a nice voice."Thank you"I said."What ur name kid?"he asked"Runo Misaki"i replied."wow thts an unusaul name"he said"i am daniel kuso but u can call me Dan"."thats an unusal name"He looked so cute when he is laughing."Will u be my friend Runo"Dan asked.I gasped did he just ask me that to be friends."What? dont u want to be friends?"he asked."no no its just that i dont have any friends and u will be my first friend"i said sadly."Really"he said"why didnt anyone want to be ur friend?"he asked."I Dont know"i replied."so are we friends?"he asked."yeah friends"the only thing that was in my head was that

i had finally got a friend!

* * *

><p><strong>i know i know its short but i am not good as u so dont be mad i will try to update tomorrow or yester day and please read and review and see u later<strong>


	4. a new friend part 2

**Alian: HI I AM BACK**

**Dan: why are u shouting?**

**Alian: no need to ask now lets continue the story!**

**I DONT OWN BAKUGAN IF I DID THEN DAN AND RUNO WOULD A COUPLE RIGHT NOW?**

* * *

><p>Alians pov<p>

_i was playing in the park when some boys came and said that" Look what do we have here a pink haired freak "and started throw rocks at me "leave me alone said then suddenly a boy said "leave her alone" he had hair orange and red messy hair and red eyes. the boys run away" Thanks' I said" What's your name?""my name is-_

bbbbrrrinnnnggggg!

stupid alarm clock i yelled and threw the alarm clock. but then i noticed my twin Runo i still sleeping. Hi my name is Alian Misaki i have baby pink hair pink eyes .Weird right it is the oposite of my twin she has blue hair and eyes and i also have no friends just like my twin.I took a shower and wore orange jacket pink frock till my knees and pink boots.I tied my hair in two pigtails i love pigtails just like Runo.

i went downstairs and saw my mother was cooking and my father was reading a newspaper. "good morning mom and dad"I Greeted them."Good morning dear" my mom said "Are u exited to make new friends "yeah of course" I said "but i hope i will make new friends"I said sadly after I eat breakfast i said "mom tell runo that i will be in the park ok"i said and went to the park. There was on one over there so i started singing...

**(a\n:alian is runo twin and she is sining in the same song like runo does i am skipping because i am in a hurry)**

* * *

><p><strong>Kan Pov <strong>

**(a\n:kan is Dan twin he has yellow orane red messy hair and red eyes)**

"AAAAHHHHH"i yelled running away from my crazy fangirls while running i lost my twin Dan. I went to the park and hide under the bushes the i heard someone singing. After she finished the song i started clapping

Alians Pov

after i finished my son i heard clapping i turned around and saw a boy,he had yellow orange red messy hair and red eyes. He seems fimaler...wait! he is the boy in my dreams' have got nice voice "he said. I blushed what? Did I just blushed he only said that I had a nice but he is also very cute in fact very cute!"thanks" I said "What's your name?"I asked" My name is Kaniel Kuso but you can call me Kan"he said" Kan I had never had a before by the way my name is Alian Masaki"."will you be my friend" He asked. I gasped. "what don't you want to be my friend "he asked" no its just that you will be my first friend" I said." So are we friends "he asked"yeah friends

* * *

><p><strong>i know its short again and i uploaded the chapter and but now i corrected it and I know you are messed up but I am in a hurry so I will explain every thing in the next until then bye and read and review!xD<strong>


	5. character:good

**Alian:hi guys i am back and i am so sorry for not updating but i had studies home work and stupid school projects and i know that i update the same chapter again this happens because I i am new in so pease forgive me and i know that_**

**shun:that blah blah blah blah blah now can we please contienue?**

**alina:(angirly)MANNERS SHUN**

**dan:yeah she is right shun where are ur manners**

**shun:shut up(started chasing dan)**

**dan:later**

**runo:boys they are so stupid**

**alian:(sweat drop) i agree any way today i am doin the characters!**

* * *

><p>Dan<p>

full name:daniel kuso

age:14

powers:fire

attribute:pyrus

abillity:he can control fire and fire dosent burn him

sibblings:Kaniel kuso(twin)uan(little brother)

partner:dragonoid(drago for short)

about dan:dan is the leader of the bakugan battle brawlers,he is food holic,he can control fire,he i always active,he never give up,he has many fangirls,he has a crush on runo but is shy to admite it

runo

full name:runo misaki

ae:14

powers:light

atrribute:hoas

partner:tigrrera

sibblings:alian misaki(twin)

abbilities:can control light

about runo:runo is short temper,beautiful,carring,and some times sinsitive,she likes dan but she is shy to admit it.

Kan

full name:kaniel kuso

age:14

sibblins:dan twin,uan little brother

powers:fire

attribute:pyrus

abilities:he can control fire and fire dosent burn him

partner:drogo(dragos twin)

about kan:kan is the leader of the bakugan battle brawlers,he is food holic,he can control fire,he i always active,he never give up,he has many fangirls,he has a crush on alian but is shy to admite it.

uan

full name:uaniel kuso

age:13

power:fire

(a\n:just like kan and dan so i am skipping it but he dosent likes anyone)

Alian

full name:Alian Misaki

age:14

powers:nature

attribute:naturiene(a\n:i made it by myself)

partner:tiggrene(tigrares twin)

sibblings:runo twin

about alian:runo is short temper,beautiful,carring,and some times sinsitive,she likes kan but she is shy to admit it.

shun

full name:shun kazami

age:15

sibblings:halen kazami sister

power:wind

attribute:ventus

partner:skyrus

about shun:shun is mistirious silent mother and father died when he was 12,he lives his granfather and her little likes alice

halen

full name:halen kazami

age:14

powers:wind

atribute:ventus

sibblings:shun brother

partner:skiress(skyress sister)

about halen:halen unlike his brother is happy,carring and sometimes mother and father died when he was 11,he lives his grandfather and her big brother likes zelen.

alice

full name:aline gahabitch

age:15

powers:darkness

attribute:darkus

partner:hydronoiad

sibblings:zalen little brother

about alice:alice is carring,sweet and like shun.

julie

full name:julie makomoto(did i spell it right)

age:14

powers:earth

attribute:subttera

sibblings:julia twin

partner:gorem

about julie:julie is bubbly,happy like billy

julia

full name:julia makomato

(a\n:just like julie but she likes twin)

marucho

full name:marucho marakura

age:13

power:water

attribute:aqoas

sibblings:none

about marucho:he is very is can look future!

* * *

><p><strong>DONE!this is character good but i will do charaters bad too and other please read and review.<strong>


	6. character:good:apperence

**Alian:HI READERS!I am back... i have deciaded to do character apperence today i have a annoucement i need help with te characters clothes because i am not good at dessinging clothes you can send that to me in deviant art my name over there is AlianMavell or you can review and i need ocs if you want to be in this stroy then send me privite message or in a review**

**Shun:can we please start**

**Alian:why are you in a hurry?**

**shun:i need to go...somewhere**

**alian:where?**

**shun:none of your business!**

**alian:if you wont tell me then i will kill you**

**shun:like how?**

**alian:#takes a mallet from somewhere#like this!**

**shun:ok fine!i have to go on a date with...#glup#alice**

**alian:aaawwww so cute ninja boy is going out with alice.**

**shun:shut up**

* * *

><p>DAN<p>

hair:chocolate messy brown

eyes:red

skin:caremel

RUNO

hair:light blue pigtails

eyes:emeraled(spell it right)

skin:white

ALIANA(I changed her name)

hair:baby pink pigtails

eyes:shocking pink

skin:white

KAN

hair:yellow red orange messy

eyes:red

skin:caremel

UAN

hair:red yellow

eyes:orange

skin:white

SHUN

hair:black green stricks

eyes:hazel and honey

skin:white

HALEN

hair:green

eyes:forest green

skin:white

ALICE

hair:orange

eyes:choclate brown

white:white

JULIE

hair:silver

eyes:blue

skin:tan

JULIA

hair:silver

eyes:brown

skin:tan

MARUCHO

hair:yellow

eyes:blue white red glasses

skin:white

* * *

><p><strong>ok done and remember the note i really need help<strong>


	7. rain of cardsWHAT!

**Alian:HI READERS!I am back... i have deciaded to do character apperence today i have a annoucement i need help with te characters clothes because i am not good at dessinging clothes you can send that to me in deviant art my name over there is AlianMavell or you can review and i need ocs if you want to be in this stroy then send me privite message or in a review**

**Shun:can we please start?**

**Alian:why are you in a hurry?**

**shun:i need to go...somewhere**

**alian:where?**

**shun:none of your business!**

**alian:if you wont tell me then i will kill you**

**shun:like how?**

**alian:#takes a mallet from somewhere#like this!**

**shun:ok fine!i have to go on a date with...#glup#alice**

**alian:aaawwww so cute ninja boy is going out with alice.**

**shun:shut up**

**Dan : let's start!**

**Aliana:no wait just to tell you that that I changed my name to Aliana Marvell same for the story because I think it sounds much better than Alian and let's start!**

* * *

><p>Runos pov<p>

"and this is the mall" Dan said." wow the mall sure is big!"I said looking at the huge shopping mall and then to Dan." yeah I know" Dan replied."RUNO"I heard at voice shout I turned around and saw Aliana."Hi Aliana"I said."I have been looking for you all day" she said while panting" how do you find me I mean you don't even know about this place?"I said" oh Kan helped me!"She said pointing at a boy he had yellow red and orange messy hair and red eyes "he is my first and new friend!"She exclaimed."I got a new friend too his name is Dan"I said pointing at Dan."I see you meet my twin brother" Dan said" huh what do you mean?"I asked."Kan is my twin brother "he said"yeah" Kan said."Just to tell you me and Runo are twins to!"Aliana said.

####################################1 HOUR LATER######################

Aliana's pov

1 hour later me and Runo went to our house. We told our parents about what happened today during dinner after that we got ready to sleep. I just wait to sleep in my cozy bed.

I jumped in my bed and lay down but problem is that I can't sleep that's weird first I was really sleepy and now I can't even sleep. I got up from my bed and came near the window. I always go there when I can't sleep. I looked at the sky suddenly I saw red lighting but it disappeared in a second. I rubbed my eyes and saw up I in the sky again but there was nothing. Weird right.

After that there were clouds in the sky I closed my eyes after a second or maybe more I opened my eyes and saw cards…..wait cards! am I dreaming or what? First strange lighting then cards reached my hands out and pick a card it was pink in color my favorite color. I examined it closely. I walk to Runo and woke her up and told her about everything she got near the window took some cards they were yellow in color her favorite color." I think we should ask our parents about it" She said. I nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it for today hope you like it! Bye! And see you later!<strong>

**Aliana Marvell singing out XD**


	8. truth revealed

**Aliana: HI READERS HOPE YOU ENJOY MY STORY OH AND I ADD 2 NEW CHARACTER WHICH MY FRIEND ASKED ME:**

**ZELEN SWIFT**

**AGE:14**

**POWER:ROCKS **

**SIBBLINGS:NONE**

**love INTERST: HALEN**

**ALAN GAHABITCH**

**AGE:14**

**POWER:DARKNESS**

**SIBLINGS:ALICE**

* * *

><p>RUNOS POV<p>

_"Runo…..I always wanted to tell you something" Dan said."What is it?" Runo asked excited for what he is going to say maybe something good or bad like he hates her or she is very ugly he never liked her. Her train of thought when the embarrassed brunette said nervously "Runo I really….you know….what I mean to say is that Runo…..(he gulped) I love…you Runo..really I am not joking I always_" She was cut off by Runo kissing he was surprised first but he kissed back It was the best moments of the life. Dan wrapped his arms around her waist and-_

Bring bring bring

"not again "I groaned. Why does this alarm clock always have to destroy my dreams.I went near to my twins bed and said "wake up sleepy head wake up"."Ok ok I am up now please stop shouting at me" Aliana said."Come on get ready we have to ask our parents about these strange cards" I said. She nodded in 10 mins we got ready and went down stairs we asked them about it and they told us a story

_"one day 100 of years ago there was a place called new vestroia there were 6 legendary soldiers they controlled that place but one day Naga came he was so strong that no one than defeat them not even the legendary soliders. So Naga defeated them and ruled new vestroia he took many peoples powers but the rest of them decided to give their powers to someone else in other land so that naga wouldn't take them. They decide that they should send them to earth where they can learn and practice about these powers and help them defeat them from that day onwards everyone in this world have powers from generations to generations._

"ok I see so that means this card have powers "I asked." no this card is the invitation to study in baku brawl academy this academy is for children who have powers they help us learn how to control your powers. "mom said happily. "really but there is nothing written over here" Aliana asked looking at the card closely.

"no all you have to do is touch this "Dad said taking the card from aliana and touching the middle of the card. Suddenly it glowed and it transformed into a letter I did the same and also transformed into a letter too I began to read it

_Dear Runo Misaki_

_We are happy to inform you that you have magical powers and you are selected to come in the academy called the" Baku Brawl Academy". If you need to come then you will need:_

_Uniform_

_Books(names in the 2nd letter)_

_Bakugan_

_Gate cards_

_Ability cards_

_Gauntlet_

I took the 2nd letter and it said

_Books you will need:_

_How to control your powers?_

_Bakugan battle brawlers_

_History of new vistroia_

_Text book_

"Wow I never knew that I am that special "me and Aliana said together.

After few hours

ALIANA S POV

"I still cant believe it" I said. "me too sis"Runo said. We were at the park. I love the park because I love nature we were sitting on the bench."HI RUNO AND ALIANA"I voice said behind us. I looked back and saw Dan and Kan running they look very happy as well. I looked at Kan he looked so cute hey what am I thinking about any way he is just my friend for just one day and I had started to like him I was so deep in thought that Kan was standing near me" Aliana "he said" Aliana….Aliana ALIANA"."WHAT"I yelled

ARE YOU OK?

YES I AM AND WHY ARE YOU SHOUTING

JUST TO GET YOUR INTENTION

OH REALLY WHY?

I TOLD YOU JUST TO GET YOUR INTENTION

Runo pov

They are fighting what am I going to do? I looked at Dan he had the same expression he just decided to leave them alone and we went somewhere else."Looks like they are going to fight every much" Dan said sweat dropping "yeah" I said nodding."So anything new happened" Dan said" Yeah of course" I said "I figured out that I have powers my parents told me the story of the lender warriors I hope your mother had told you the story of them".

"yeah she did but I want it to hear from your sweet voice "Dan said I could see him blushing but I noticed that I was blushing too. I looked away from him and said"ok if want to listen them listen and don't interrupt me "and I started telling him the story of the legendary warriors

* * *

><p><strong>well that was a long chapter and i will also update tomorrow i also have to make a chapter of christmas and i have every less time left! so anyways bye and please review i only have 12 review and thats tp less for me so please review if you wont then i wont add any danxruno momments! so pleeeeeeeeesssssssseeeeee review<strong>


	9. next stop BAKU BRAWL ACEDMEY!

Dans pov

3 weeks had passed and today is first on December ,Christmas is coming and school is starting too. Not normal school the baku brawl academy we had packed our suit case we have to do their in one hour .Runo and Aliana is coming there of Runo, she is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, her blue hair, sea green eyes, her sweet voice and her pale skin with pink by the way what am I thinking about anyway I don't like…..no I don't I don't I don't I don't I don't ok relax Dan relax maybe I do like her.

"Dan you ok you are all red" Kan said

"Huh oh yeah I am ok" I said

"I don't really think so are you thinking about a certain blunette?"Kan smirked I blushed

"shut up I don't like her oh wait I saw you are drooling over Aliana" I smirked time for payback

_Sometimes things never change_

One hour later

Runo pov

"Runo Alina are you ready to go dad said. "yes" we said together "ok now come on we are going to be late" Mom said. We went to the park.I was really confused that why are we going over there but I said quiet but then I saw there were people over there ok now I am even more confused!

"ok now everyone ready" a man said I don't even know how to describe him. "now I am going to open a portal all the students will go through it.a portal opened one by one every one started going inside. I looked back at my parents they nodded .I held Alianas hand and we started walking towards the portal "hi kid" I heard a person say I looked back and saw that it was Dan. "hi Dan "I said….wait did you just call me kid?"I asked realising that he had called me kid I am teenager not a kid." jee sorry didn't mean to say it but this nickname suits you" he said grinning. I was so angry that I hit in the head on the head "ow what was that for" he whined "for making me angry" I giggled and said "young love". Me and Dan turned in different shades of red.

"what do you mean by that Al "kan did he just say Al? I saw Aliana she was blushing aww my little twin sister is growing up. "oh nothing" she said still blushing. I was kind of scared so I held Dans hand but then I realized what I did I blushed.

While talking we went through the portal we went somewhere else there was a train everyone was going inside so we also went inside there we were finding a compartment

**(a/n:the train is just like the train in harry potter the Hogwarts express)**

Finally we found one we sat down. I sat down by the window I took out my iphone and started listening to sat down next to me I looked at him and smiled he smiled back he looked sooo cute! hey what am I thinking about anyway. I looked out of the window while listening to the music

Only one by yellow card

_Broken, this fragile thing now  
>And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces.<br>And I've thrown my words all around,  
>But I can't, I can't give you a reason.<em>

I smiled and leaned against something I didn't and close my eyes

I feel so broken up (so broken up),  
>And I give up (I give up),<br>I just want to tell you so you know..

Here I go,  
>Scream my lungs out and try to get to you,<br>You are my only one.  
>I let go,<br>There's just no one that gets me like you do  
>You are my only,<br>My only one.

Made my mistakes, let you down  
>And I can't, I can't hold on for too long.<br>Ran my whole life in the ground  
>And I can't, I can't get up when your gone.<p>

And something's breaking up (breaking up),  
>I feel like giving up (like giving up),<br>I won't walk out until you know..

Here I go  
>Scream my lungs out and try to get to you,<br>You are my only one.  
>I let go<br>There's just no one that gets me like you do  
>You are my only,<br>My only one.

Here I go,  
>So dishonestly.<br>Leave a note  
>For you my only one.<br>And I know,  
>You can see right through me.<br>So let me go  
>And you will find someone.<p>

Here I go,  
>Scream my lungs out and try to get to you,<br>You are my only one.  
>I let go,<br>There's just no one, no one like you  
>You are my only,<br>My only one.

My only one  
>My only one<br>My only one  
>You are my only,<br>My only one.

I opened my eyes and saw Kan and Aliana staring at me. "what" I said," nothing" kan said.i looked at them for a couple of seconds. Then I realized that why they are starting at me

I was leaning against Dans shoulder and Dan head was on my head. I blushed and looked up and saw that Dan was sleeping he looked soooo cute and clam

_Wait what!_

I think I have fallen for Dan

**Few hours later**

**Still Runo pov**

" Runo Dan wake up we are here" I heard a voice say. I opened my eyes and saw aliana."what happened?"Dan said "we are here" Kan said.

We got up and grabbed our bags we came out of the train. "first years over here"a man said he didn't look more than 50 years old. We got and he mentioned us to follow them. All of the first years followed him after 5 mins we got near a huge building as we got in I heared every one gasp. In the building there were house, shops, lake and much more!

We followed the man and got in a building they we sat down on the chairs a man got up from his chairs he was very old ,he had long silver beard and silver hair he had wrinkles all over his face he was smiling.

"welcome to all first years and welcome back to others" he said" hope you have a good year I don't want you to wait for the feast so start eating"

All the plates that was in front of us started filling with food as we started eating it it was delicious!

After eating we got our room numbers my room was with Aliana but the room next to me was of Dan and Kans.

I got in the room it had to beds half of the room was filled pink in color and the other was yellow I took yellow one and Aliana took the pink part we started packing and after that we got on our beds and sleep

**I know its bad and I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry for not upating**


End file.
